


Alternate

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You come from another universe to get help from the most powerful versions of your team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

“Are you sure about this?” You ask looking at the swirling portal.   
“Of course I’m sure. Look who you’re talking to.” Antoinette says with a small huff, like you’ve offended her honor or something.   
“My bad. It’s just we’ve never done a jump like this.” You tell her tightening the grip on your shield for a second.   
“Cap I did the math three times and so did Britt before they took her. You’ve got to go and you have to go now.”  
“It should be you.”  
“No it shouldn’t. You’re the one everyone likes, I’m a cocky bitch. Just ask Jan, she’ll tell you.” Your friend shoots you a smirk and you sigh softly. She’s not wrong, that’s exactly what Jan would say before giving her best friend an affectionate smile.   
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”  
“Always. I’m Toni Stark.” You take a deep breath give her a jaunty salute then turn and sprint into the portal.   
Doing a jump isn’t pleasant in the first place but this one is particularly rough, it’s a longer jump than you’ve done before. This was where the next best versions of your team lived so you didn’t have much of a choice. If you were going to defeat them, SHIELD, you were going to need help. They had your whole team, Bucky, Nate, Clara, everyone, except you and Toni.  
When your feet hit solid ground you breathe a sigh of relief. You fall to your hands and knees, your shield clanging loudly on the cool hard floor. It’s cold, and it’s dark and you’re not sure if it’s just the room or if it’s nighttime. You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths until the nausea passes. You hear the soft hiss of a door sliding automatically open and when you look up you see a very surprised man with chin length dark brown hair. His eyes are startlingly blue, he has a square jaw and a frown on his face.   
“How did you get in here?” He demands angrily, “I am so sick of throwing Steve Rogers groupies out of here I could vomit.” He snaps dragging you to your feet, you barely have time to grab your shield before he yanks you along.   
“I’m-”  
“It’s bad enough that you guys sit outside the tower, day and night, now you’re breaking in!” He continues on his angry, rant he reminds you of your best friend. Of Bucky.   
“I didn’t-”  
“I mean I get it. You guys are grateful for what we do.”   
“You don’t-”  
“But have some pride!” He stops in front of an elevator and jabs the button with a metal finger. You’ve had enough. You use one of his legs to place both of your feet. Launching yourself away from him you tear your arm from his grasp and do a perfect back flip before landing softly, legs in a slight lunge.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” You tell him firmly. He clearly didn’t realize you too were a super solider, at least not from the opened jaw, wide eyed look on his face. Those eyes turn to ice and he stalks toward you. You don’t move. He goes to grab you again and you duck under his outstretched arm, he’s as fast as you are and swipes your legs out from under you. You hit the ground hard but roll away from him before moving to a crouched position, you use the hallway to your advantage and use one wall to the next then hurdle yourself over his head. He catches your back foot and you dive into a dive roll yanking him off of his feet.   
“I just need you to listen to me.” You pant wrapping his arm in an arm bar. He tries to punch you with his far arm but you use your foot to keep him from hitting you again.   
A door bursts open and suddenly you’re at the business end of a lot more weapons than you’d like.   
A blonde with arrows, Clara. A red head woman with guns, Nate. A girl twisting magic through her fingers, Walter. A man covered head to toe in gold and red painted metal, Toni and last but not least, your counterpart. Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

“What the hell is going on here?” Man? Iron man? Gold and red man? Toni, until you know his name he’ll be Toni.   
“She attacked me.” The man below you says.   
“I did not!” You argue, “you’re the one who dragged me off the floor without even letting me explain.”   
“You broke into our home!”   
“I didn’t break into anything! This is just where the portal dropped me!”   
“Woah, woah, woah.” The helmet of the iron armor pulls back and you get your first glimpse of him. “Portal?”  
“Yea.”  
“Could you let me go?” The man whose arm you’ve still got held tightly against you grumbles.   
“Are you going to attack me again if I do? Or will you please let me explain?” He doesn’t answer, just glares up at you.  
“Buck.” The Captain says softly.   
“I won’t attack you again.” He huffs and you have to bite back a laugh, you let him go and he stands quickly then moves next to his best friend. You stand then pick up your shield. When you turn back toward them it seems like all eyes are on your shield.   
“Steve is that yours?” The red haired woman asks.  
“May I?” He asks holding out a hand toward your shield. Without it you feel completely defenseless. You watch as he tests the weight of it, turns it sideways and looks for something on the face then glances at the back. “This isn’t mine.” He says before passing it back.   
“Is there somewhere we can go to talk? This is going to take a while.” The Captain and Buck share a look then Buck sighs loudly.   
“We can go upstairs.” The Captain says then he turns and hits the button for the elevator. You all pack into the large elevator and ride up in silence. When the door opens you’re escorted into a large room with a massive tv and several couches.   
“Sit.” Buck commands with a hand on your shoulder, pushing you down onto one of the few chairs in the room.   
“Easy Bucky.” The blonde with the arrows says sitting down next to the redhead. Bucky, just like your best friend, has a metal arm and doesn’t seem to trust someone he doesn’t know.   
“Is this your whole team?” You’re hoping it’s not, because if it is they won’t be enough to save your team. You’ve got 14 people on your team and that hadn’t been enough to stop them.   
“No. We have a couple people out on a mission-”  
“Tony maybe we don’t tell the stranger in our home everything.” The redhead says.   
“Alright,” the other woman says, her voice heavily accented, “Tell us everything or I’ll take it from you.”  
“That won’t be necessary. I’ll tell you everything. I hate when Walt does that, I always get headaches.” She looks surprised when you tell her that you get headaches. She glances at the bleach blonde sitting on the arm of the couch next to her and they seem to have a quick silent conversation.   
“Alright, start talking.” Tony says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

“We’ve been fighting them for a while. They did a jump, like I did but when they came back they had us, but the worst possible versions of us. They fight like us, think like us and worst of all they look like us. A problem that you guys won’t have if you come help me.” They stay silent and you sigh softly, “Sorry. I’m doing a horrible job explaining this. I just don’t have a lot of time.  
My name is Stephanie Rogers. I’m a lot like you.” You gesture at their Captain, “So let me know if you’ve heard the story before. I was small, sick but wanted to help fight for my country. Fight the monsters out there and was given the chance to do so by a scientist. My best friend Rebecca was kidnapped and brainwashed, turned into an assassin and I was lost, frozen, literally for almost seventy years.”  
“Stephanie? Are you kidding me?” The arrow man chuckles. “Please tell me that there’s someone like me on your team.”  
“Clara. I’m pretty sure that I’ve got an opposite gender member of everyone in this room.” You tell them.  
“There’s no copy of me.” The iron suit man says.   
“There is. Her name is Antoinette, we call her Toni. She goes by Iron Lady.”   
“Well that’s Tony Stark and this is Clint Barton.” Captain America explains, “I’m Steve Rogers, this is Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov, and Pietro and Wanda Maximoff ” He gestures to each of his teammates as he introduces them.   
“Keep talking.” Bucky says, arms folded across his impressive chest.   
“We’re you guys, just in a different universe. But we’re being picked off one at a time and being replaced by our evil doppelgängers. I know this sounds fantastic and like it’s a movie but I swear I’m telling the truth.” You see Steve glance over at Walter, no Wanda and you groan softly, “If you’re going into my head I need some painkillers.”   
“I believe her.” Wanda says, tilting her head to the side as she studies you.   
“So what exactly do you want from us?” Nate-Natasha asks.   
“I want you to come help me get my team back. Imagine having to beat the crap out of someone who looks just like your best friend. It’s hard. Like, really hard, and I’ve already had to do it once when she was still brainwashed. I don’t know if I can do it again even though I know it’s not her.”  
“So you want us to do a jump with you and go to another universe to help defeat your evil selves?” Tony asks.   
“Basically.”   
“We need to talk about this.” Steve says looking at his team. “Give us a minute?”  
“Please hurry.” You say standing and leaving the room.   
It feels like hours that you pace the hallway. You can understand where they’re coming from, why this would be something that they’d be hesitant about. But you need them. You need them to help you, or your world will end, and not literally speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

They’ve agreed to help you. Not all of them, obviously, they’re not willing to put their world at risk to save yours. In the end it’s going to be Nat, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Tony, and two men named Peter and Scott. They start to pack and that’s when Tony asks.  
“So how do we do this whole jump thing?” You’re pretty sure you feel the blood rush from your face. They don’t know how to jump?   
“You, you don’t know?” Your voice is tight and you suddenly feel sick to your stomach.   
“No.” Tony says, at least there’s no mincing words. “Is that unusual?”  
“On my world its not. I mean, we’ve known about other worlds for a while but none of us knew how to get from one place to the other. Then Toni and Britt figured it out, and with like any technology once one person figures it out several more will too. Obviously not everyone is going to use it for good.”  
“You don’t have any idea how it works?”  
“I don’t.” It’s then you remember the disk that Toni had tucked into your suit. “Oh! Hey, Toni gave me this before I left.” You pull off a glove and pull the small disk out of your shoulder pocket. “Maybe you can find something on there that’ll help.” Tony takes the disk and stares at it for a second.   
“Huh.” He mumbles and before you ask him what he turns and walks away muttering something about where the hell Bruce was.   
“What just happened?” You ask Steve, you’re sure you’re looking pretty perplexed.   
“You just gave Stark a project.” He says with a grin over at you and you rub your forehead.   
“Well shit. If he’s anything like my Toni we’re not going to see him for a few days are we?”  
“Nope.” Clint says from behind you. “So, what do you wanna do while we wait for Stark to figure out your little puzzle?”  
“Uh, your world. You guys decide.”   
“Captain, we have a report of an enhanced robbery at The MET.” A female voice says.   
“Thanks FRIDAY. You wanna go stop some villains?”  
“Sure. I am asking you to travel worlds to help me so I might as well help you guys while I’m here.” You tell him, tugging your glove back on.   
“Buck you coming?”  
“Nah, let’s let the Captain America’s handle this one.” He says speaking for the first time since it was decided that they’d help you. Steve looks down at you and you nod then follow him out of the room.   
You and Steve don’t talk as the two of you head through the compound. It all seems familiar but slightly off, like when you would expect to take a left Steve pulls a right.   
“You okay with taking my bike?”  
“Am I going to get hit by your shield?”  
“No, you’ll be fine.”   
“Then let’s do this.” You tell him with a grin. He smiles down at you then pushes open a door.   
“I’ve got to get changed but take the next two lefts and a right and you’ll be at the garage.” He disappears into the room and the door slides closed. You follow his directions and find yourself in a garage, taking the opportunity of a free moment you tug your helmet off and rake your fingers through your hair. You tug the hair binder out of it then comb it back up into a high ponytail.   
“Ready?” Steve asks and you turn and face him before nodding. He stares at you for a second and you realize that this is the first time he’s seen your face.   
“Eerie isn’t it?” You ask with a smirk, with your blonde hair, blue green eyes and sharp jaw you could be his twin sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

You’re sitting behind Steve as he tears through the city. FRIDAY, the AI system, has been patched in through your comm unit. She’s been giving you both information about what’s going on. Apparently Hydra is trying to get their hands on some very valuable metals.  
“Cut off one head, two more shall take it’s place!” An Agent of Hydra screams launching himself at the two of you as you come roaring into the street. You swing your leg off of the bike and kick him with both feet hitting him squarely in the pelvis, he goes flying. Steve grabs your closer leg and helps haul you into his lap so you’re now facing him. Which, strangely, is exactly where you were planning on going.   
“Great, these assholes.” You say sarcastically leaning against him as you hold your flying hair in your far hand.   
“You know these guys?”  
“Unfortunately. They kind of kidnapped my best friend and tested their version of the serum on her. Then found her when I thought she was dead and brainwashed her. Tell me if this sounds familiar.”   
“Only a little.” He quips and you snort.  
“I’m going back behind you.” You tell him swinging back around his body, the bike doesn’t even wobble. The bike roars down the road, there are more and more Hydra agents the closer you get to the MET. You slowly begin to stand up and Steve glances back at you like you’re crazy.   
“What are you doing?”   
“I can’t just ride behind you like your sidekick. I’m Captain America.” You smirk, before climbing to your feet, holding his shoulders you balance there for a moment before launching yourself into the air. You twist on your way down, throwing your shield at a Hydra Agent. It hits him before zooming back toward you. You catch it and start fighting your way through the hordes of agents. They always suck, you’re never very impressed with Hydra’s fighting skills. Using your shield you charge a line of several agents knocking them to the ground.   
“Cap!” Steve yells as he swings the bike back around toward you. He holds out his arm and you hook yours through it and swing back onto the bike. “I’m going to need your help getting closer. Red Skull is here.”  
“She’s still alive here?”  
“He. And yea, unfortunately.”   
“Alright. Your world, lead the way.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

It wasn’t a long drive to where Red Skull is commanding his troops. If troops is the right word. He’s got maybe two dozen agents with him.   
“Ah, Captain. So glad you could join us.” He taunts. He hasn’t seen you yet, Steve’s large frame blocks you from his view.   
“What’s the plan here Cap?”   
“Hit em hard and keep them from getting the metal.”  
“Well that’s obvious but who exactly would you like me to hit?”  
“How about you go right for Red Skull? He’s gonna be expecting me.”  
“Sounds good. You’ve got my back?”  
“Of course.” You really didn’t need to ask, but it was nice to have confirmation that he’d have your back. You crouch behind him again and when he zooms past a startled Red Skull you leap off of the bike shield first. You hit him squarely but he hardly moves, one of the annoying things about him being as strong as you were.   
“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Red Skull asks as he catches your left leg as you go to kick him. “Miss America. How cute.”   
“It’s Captain.” You snap jumping off of your right leg and twisting to kick him in the side. He lets go of your leg as you throw him off balance and you hit the ground. Red Skull swings his leg back to kick but you swipe his leg out from under him causing him to hit the ground with a thud. You do what Bucky calls the ‘reverse worm’ and land on your feet just as Red Skull is climbing to his.   
“You have the serum.” He says, realization dawning on his grotesque face.   
You battle for a while, blocking, dodging and throwing your own blows when you can. He’s fast but so are you and you know that the only one that could keep up with the pace of this fight would be Steve.  
Red Skull throws a punch that you block with your shield, the vibrainum hums softly as it absorbs the hit. You try to shove him back using your shield as a battering ram but to your surprise he grabs the edges of your shield and twists. With your arm in the straps you go tumbling to the ground, you really should have let Toni make you a magnetic holder. He yanks the shield up dislocating your shoulder, you cry out in surprise and pain and he sneers down at you.   
You try to yank your arm out of the shield.   
“You’re not Captain America. You’re a pathetic copy.” Red Skull says drawing back his leg to kick you. You squeeze your eyes shut waiting for the blow when a soft whirring noise alerts you to the fact that Steve isn’t the only one who could keep up with the speed of your fight.   
Bucky is here.   
He hits Red Skull hard. Hard enough that your shield is ripped from his hand and you yelp as it tugs on your injured shoulder. When you open your eyes you see Bucky pummeling the Red Skull.   
“Come on.” Steve urges. “Move. I’ll pop your shoulder back in as soon as we’re clear.”  
“What about Buck?”  
“He’s got us covered. We need to move.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

“What were you thinking?” Bucky yells at his best friend, “She’s a foot shorter than we are and a good hundred pounds lighter! She was out of her weight class!”  
“I am right here.” You say but he continues yelling at Steve. Steve had done as he promised and popped your shoulder back into socket.   
“She could have been killed!”   
“She’s an Avenger Buck!” Steve argues and you sigh, they’re just going to have to wear one another out before you try and join the argument. A technique you’ve learned from Samantha when you and Bucky get into fights of your own.   
“But not one of ours!”  
“I was watching! I would’ve stepped in if she needed me!”  
“When Steve? After she was already unconscious or dead?”   
“Of course not!”  
“Then where the hell were you?” He demands, “Because when I stepped in he was about to kick her in the head.” Your mouth drops open, cheap blow Schmidt. When you look over at Steve you’re surprised to see that he’s paled.   
“Are you sure?” Steve asks softly.   
“Positive.” Bucky answers in the same quiet tone, “I wanted to see what she can do just as much as you do. I only stepped in because I couldn’t just let him kill her.” So that’s why he’d snuck after you, to see if you could handle yourself in a fight. Well. You’d failed. Steve is arguing back again but you’re not listening anymore. You unhook your helmet, and tug it off before sliding off of the exam table. You make it to the door before one of them stop you.   
“Where are you going?” Bucky demands. You stop but don’t turn around.   
“I’m going to see how the portal is coming. I need to get home. I have to get my family.”  
“We.” Steve corrects. “We have to get your family.” You turn toward the two in surprise. They’re still going to help you?  
“But I failed.”  
“I’ve failed against Red Skull every time I’ve faced him.” Steve says with a shrug. “Otherwise we’d wiped Hydra out by now.” This makes you feel slightly better. “He’s like a cat, he’s got nine lives.” Steve tells you with a smile. Bucky is still just staring at you.   
“Thank you. Is it safe to interrupt Tony when he’s working?”  
“As long as you bring coffee or snacks.” Steve laughs and you grin back.   
“Sounds familiar.” You tell them before pushing the door open. “Oh, Bucky?” His blue eyes meet yours. “Thank you. I owe you.”  
“I guess there’s something about the person behind that shield. I just need to protect them.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

You bring Tony some coffee and get some good news. They’ve got everything Toni said they’d need and Tony’s robots are already building the portal. The hardest part is going to be making sure it’s tuned to the right universe.   
“Your Toni is a genius.” Tony says twisting a wrench around a bolt.   
“It takes one to know one.” You tell him with a smile and Bruce laughs softly. He’s a quiet man, doesn’t talk much but has been kind. He’d answered all of your questions and translated some of Tony’s more confusing answers into normal English.   
“You don’t need to boost his ego.” Bruce tells you with a little smile.   
“Sorry.” You grin, “What time should I check back in on you geniuses? I’ll bring food.”  
“Midnight.” Tony says and you nod. He’s just like your Toni. Working way too many hours and not eating or sleeping enough.   
“Please try to get some sleep.” You tell him giving his forearm a gentle squeeze.   
“Aye aye Captain.” You roll your eyes then give a small laugh before leaving the lab. You almost smash into Bucky on your way out. “Oh! Sorry!” You cry stumbling backward and nearly tumbling to your butt. Bucky reaches out a hand and pulls you upright.   
“You okay?” He asks, still holding onto your arm.   
“Yea. I’m just tired. Doing a jump, fighting you then Red Skull kicking my ass has kinda worn me out.”   
“Oh.” He stares down at you, “All of the rooms are either in construction or occupied.”  
“That’s fine. I just need somewhere to lay down. I can sleep just about anywhere. My time in the military did that.”   
“I know what you mean.” Bucky says quietly. This is the longest the two of you have been alone together since you’d arrived. He studies you for a beat, his blue eyes are so intense when they meet yours. “You can sleep in my room. I’ll bunk with Steve.”  
“I can’t take your room from you.” You protest with a yawn but he just chuckles and moves the hand holding your arm to your lower back. The exhaustion is hitting you hard at this point, you usually don’t have to fight for your life a few short hours after a jump. You shake your head to try to stay awake but to no avail. Your feet feel like anvils and you stumble twice before Bucky stops. “Are we here?” You ask confused. You’re standing in a hallway with the elevator and one door.   
“No Cap. Come ‘ere” He scoops you up then without warning.   
“What?” You exclaim and he chuckles.   
“Don’t worry. I’ve carried that punk before too. You’re going to hurt yourself and I can move faster than you can in this state.” You make a huff of protest and he laughs. “Yea yea, just let me help you Cap.”  
“Steph.” You mutter forcing to keep your eyes open as his body sways you with each step.   
“Hmm?” He hums.  
“Call me Steph.” You tell him before giving in completely and falling asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

You wake up in the morning in too large shorts and a tshirt. It takes you a second to realize that this is not what you went to bed wearing last night.   
He didn’t. You spring up out of bed and hurry to the door, you’re almost there when it opens with a soft hiss.   
“James Barnes!” You whisper yell yanking him onto his room by his metal arm. He seems surprised at the sudden contact.   
“Wha?”  
“How did I get in these clothes?” You demand. He turns bright pink and your jaw clenches. “You didn’t.” You growl through your teeth.   
“No! No I didn’t! Wanda used her magic or whatever.” You stare at him, your eyes narrowing. “Steph I swear. They’re my clothes but Wanda did it.” When you still don’t say anything he continues, “The Cap uniform is uncomfortable. At least Steve’s is and I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. We would’ve asked but you were dead asleep, I tried to wake you and all you did was hum softly and roll over.”   
“I’m going to be asking Wanda.”   
“That’s fine. She’ll tell you the same story.” It’s only then that you realize you’re still holding tightly to his arm. He seems to realize it the same time that you do, and looks down at where you’re holding onto him. You let go then, dropping your hand to your side.   
“Thank you.” You tell him, he did after all let you sleep in his room and in his clothes, “and sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“Sorry for freaking out on you there and thank you for letting me stay in your room.”   
“It’s fine. I usually end up in Steve’s room because of the nightmares anyway.”  
“You get them too?” You ask softly and he nods, not meeting your eyes. “It’s okay.” You continue, “My Bucky does the same thing when she gets a nightmare.”  
“Isn’t this so weird for you?”  
“Honestly? You’re all so similar that I have to remind myself you’re not my friends. That I’m an outsider here. I’d love to put you and Buck in a room together and see what would happen.”  
“What do you mean?” Bucky’s eyebrow quirks up and you grin up at him as you head for the door.   
“You’d either leave that room best friends or enemies. My bet is on best friends.” You push the door open still facing him.   
“Why’s that?” He asks his large frame taking up much of the doorway, as he leans toward you.   
“The two of you have to put up with Steve and I. If that doesn’t bring people together I don’t know what does.” You tell him with a laugh before padding down the hallway in his shorts and shirt. Pietro and Wanda are eating breakfast when you get to the kitchen. Pietro’s hand stops halfway to his mouth when he registers what you’re wearing and the man behind you.   
“Ah! Captain. Good morning.”  
“Please, call me Steph.” You tell her with a smile. “And good morning.” You lean toward her and whisper, “Any idea how I got into these clothes?”   
“Yes, Bucky asked me to get you into something more comfortable. I hope that is alright.” She replies quietly and you nod with a smile before dropping some bread into the toaster. You need to go check on Tony and Bruce after you eat and before you do anything else. You need to get home. You’ve gotta get back to help Toni and save the rest of your team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

Natasha offers to train with you after you check in on Bruce and Tony. You know that by now the whole team has heard of your failure against the Red Skull. You would’ve been surprised if none of them had wanted to test you.   
You’re wearing more borrowed clothes when you step into the elevator to head downstairs to the training room.  
“Damn.” Tony says with a low whistle. You’d insisted he go get some sleep then, with Clint’s help, locked him out of his lab.   
“Shut up Tony.” You say with a laugh punching the button for the basement. Bucky leans against the wall and folds his arms, he doesn’t say anything, not that you expected him to. “Natasha and I are doing some training and I only have my uniform so she lent me some clothes.”  
“Ooh. Are you ladies going to do your hair and nails now too? Maybe have a little pillow fight later?” He teases.   
“Oh for sure. Then we’re going to talk about boys and practice kissing.” You quip folding your arms across your chest. “You know, typical slumber party stuff.” Both men are staring at you, Tony with his mouth wide open. You burst into a fit of giggles as the door slides open on one of the floors. Tony shakes his head then moves out of the elevator.   
“I want to be invited to this slumber party!” He calls as the doors slide closed again.   
“That’s not really what goes on at a slumber party.” You tell Bucky not looking at him, “At least not any I’ve ever been to.”  
“So you don’t talk about boys and practice kissing?”  
“Oh no, we talk about boys but we do that all the time.” You tell him as the doors slide open for the second time. Neither of you move, this isn’t your floor, you look up at him. “Isn’t this your floor?” He starts.   
“Oh, right thanks. Have fun with Natasha.”  
“Thanks.” You’re not sure if he meant it sarcastically or not, you’ve heard she’s quite the fighter.   
An hour later you’ve got quite the crowd gathered around as you and Natasha fight. You’re very equally matched, she’s more skilled but you’re stronger so it’s hard for her to keep you in a hold. You’re both sweaty, sore and completely exhilarated.   
“You’re fun to spar with Cap.” Natasha says with a grin as you pull her to her feet after throwing her off of you.   
“Right back at you.” You tell her, as the pair of you duck under the ropes of the ring. “I need a shower.”  
“Then lets kidnap Wanda, and Pepper and get you some clothes. On Tony’s dime of course.”  
“I couldn’t.” You protest.   
“Yes. You can.” A woman with red hair and high heels says clicking her way toward you. “Virginia Potts, call me Pepper.” She says with a smile holding out her hand.   
“Steph. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You tell her shaking her hand. “Are you sure it’s okay?”  
“Positive.” She affirms, “Besides. You can’t keep borrowing clothes. Tony said it’d be at least a week before they’re finished.” Your heart sinks. A week? He’d said a couple days. Your team didn’t have that long.   
“Is there anything I can do to help them?”  
“No. Let’s take care of you okay?” Pepper says kindly. “Go shower. Both of you. I’ll tell Wanda we’re going shopping. It’s good for her to get out of the tower.” You watch as Pepper hurries away, answering a text on her tablet while answering a phone call.   
“I take it she’s not to be argued with?” You ask Natasha in awe.   
“Not even sort of.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

It’s been a week. A full week since you’d arrived in this universe to save yours and Steve has just burst into the living room where you’re watching TV next to Peter.   
“Steve?” You ask as you and Peter stare at him. If a super solider can be out of breath he is.   
“They did it.” He says, his eyes meeting yours. “Tony and Bruce did it.”  
“I can go home?”  
“Yes. They want us there in a half hour.”  
“Oh my god. Peter get your shit!” You cry jumping off the couch and sprinting to Bucky’s room. You burst into the room only to freeze just inside the doorway, your hand still on the handle. Bucky’s standing in his room, dark jeans hanging low off on his hips his shirt in his hands, wet hair clinging to his face and neck. “Oh. Oh sorry!” You cry stumbling back out of the room.   
“No Doll it’s fine.” Bucky assures you with a crooked smile. “What’s wrong?”   
“Tony and Bruce. They figured out a way to get me home.”   
“When are we leaving?” He asks as he tugs on his shirt.   
“Half hour. You don’t have to come if you don’t want.”  
“Doll I’m coming with.” He says sounding bored. “Steve and I talked about this and any argument you can come up with he already has.” He goes to the closet and pulls out his uniform. “Do you want to change in the bathroom or should I?”   
“Oh, I’ll go into the bathroom. Mine will probably take longer to put on.” You tell him pulling your uniform out of the bag it’s been in on the floor. You change quickly and only when you’re tugging the zipper up do you realize that you’re going to need help. You’ve been in such a rush that you didn’t even think about it. “Bucky?” You call through the door.   
“Yea?” He calls back and you take a deep breath before popping open the door.   
“I need help. The zipper is stuck.” You tell him turning away from him and exposing your bare back where the zipper is jammed. His metal hand brushes against your skin as he tugs the zipper slightly down before zipping it back up. His fingers linger at the top of your uniform brushing the nape of your neck. You turn back to him and he looks down at you, the confusion clear on his face. Like he’s trying to place a memory, he blinks and his eyes are clear as they meet yours.   
Then his mouth collides with yours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

He pulls away from you just as suddenly as he’d kissed you. You keep your eyes closed, you honestly don’t know what else to do.   
“I-I’m sorry.” Bucky says quietly moving away from you. Your voice doesn’t seem to be working but you shake your head no. “I shouldn’t have.” You hear him heading for the door and your eyes pop open.   
“James wait.” He stops in the doorway but doesn’t look back at you. “Why did you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Yes you do. Don’t pull that shit with me.” You demand grabbing his arm to keep him there, he’s stronger than you are but you know he won’t hurt you to get away. “My Bucky does the same thing when she’s lying, she won’t look at me.” You tell him ducking under one of his arms so you’re now in front of him. “You’ve both got such expressive eyes.” You whisper as you search his bright blue eyes. His heart is pounding, you can practically hear it pounding against his ribs.   
“I did it because I didn’t think I’d get another chance.” He admits. You don’t know what to say. You liked the feeling of his lips on yours, the way they were firm but soft, the light brush of his hair against your cheeks, you’d gladly have kept kissing him.   
“Bucky.” You whisper but before you can continue he pulls away from you again and stalks away.   
“I know doll.” He growls as he moves further and further away from you. What does he know? Cuz you’re so damn confused right now that you’re not even sure which way is up. You shake your head before grabbing your shield and helmet off of the floor and dashing out of his room.  
You arrive at Tony and Bruce’s lab as Steve is calling everyone to attention.   
“Steph, is this the right blueprints of the tower?” He asks gesturing you to his side where there’s a small gap between him and Bucky. You slip between the two super soldiers and glance down at the building. It doesn’t take long for you to confirm it’s your home. “Where will this thing dump us?”  
“Back in Tony’s lab. I should go first. They’ll be expecting me so you guys will need to follow fast.”  
“Can we go all holding onto the person in front of us?” Natasha asks.   
“Yea we can but it leaves you more vulnerable to attack. Instead of just catching me you catch everyone then we’re all screwed.”  
“We need a code or something.” Clint says, sliding his quiver onto his back.  
“Why?” Peter asks, he still sounds so young under that mask but you’ve been assured that he can handle himself.   
“If they all look like her team’s evil twin then you can bet your ass that she’s got one too.” Clint explains.   
“He’s not wrong.” You confirm, “What should our code be?”  
“Pepper.” Tony says and you glance at the door thinking she’s come into the room. When you see she hasn’t you look back at him in confusion. “Pepper can be our code word.”  
“How do you work that into a sentence without sounding like a crazy person?” Bucky challenges. He’s not wrong.   
“How about something about the weather?”  
“Peggy had one just before I became a super solider. It was lovely weather we’re having and the other person would say yes but I always carry an umbrella.” Steve says with a small shrug. “That might work.”  
“If they hear that once though they’ll know.” Scott protests.   
“Time out.” You call over the groans of the group. “How about just saying what’s your name? Then you respond with your favorite thing they call you.”  
“Give is an example.” Tony says, and you nod.   
“Bucky ask me what my name is please.”   
“What’s your name?”  
“Doll.” You respond with a small smile up at him, “Now Tony ask me.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Lady Cap.” You say and he laughs.   
“That works.” Steve grins down at you. “Now tell each other what your favorite thing is.” You tell Steve you like when he calls you Cap. Scott and Peter both get Steph while Nat gets little badass and Clint gets Cap. When you get around to asking Bucky you’re surprised by his answer.   
“What’s your name?” You ask softly.   
“James.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

You land softly. Not sure what to expect when you arrive home. Toni had been alone, there was no way that she could have fended them all off by herself. It’s late, not quite night but close enough, the light streaming into the room is a deep orange. The rest of the team follows you into the room, Bucky first, followed by Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Peter then Scott bringing up the rear. You feel the cold metal of a gun against your neck, “What’s your name?” Bucky whispers and you breathe back,  
“Doll.” The gun is removed and even though you know you’re not the bad guy and he wasn’t either you let out a sigh of relief. “It’s too quiet.”  
“Captain?” A voice asks into your ear piece and you hold up a had to the team.   
“Friday?”  
“Yes Captain.”  
“Where’s Toni?”  
“Captured. There is a person here but it’s not our Toni.”  
“Copy.” The AI goes silent and you glance back over your shoulder at the team waiting behind you. “If you see anyone take them down. Don’t kill them or anything but beware they might not have the same restrictions.”   
“Great.” Clint mutters, “We can’t kill them but they can kill us?”  
“They’ll most likely use you guys as bait. It’s me they’re going to want.”  
“Great.” Clint says sarcastically.   
“So sorry this isn’t going to be a piece of cake.” You snark back causing Bucky to snort.   
“We should break up into teams.” Steve says.   
“Your team. You call it.” You tell him and he nods before splitting his team into groups. You end up with him and Bucky, you can’t prove it but you’re pretty sure they’re trying to make sure that you’re safe. Not that you can’t handle yourself, but it is nice knowing that they’ve got your back.   
The teams split up and move away like ghosts. Steve and Bucky follow you through the dark compound, you know this place like the back of your hand. Even knowing the place so well you almost miss it.   
“Move!” You cry diving out of the way. Bucky follows you and Steve rolls the other direction as there’s an explosion from a set of missiles that came from an Iron Maiden suit.   
And so the battle begins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

Bucky looks at you, eyes wide, “You okay?” He whispers and you nod.   
“You?”  
“Fine.” He responds before calling out to his best friend, “Steve?”   
“I’m good!” He yells.   
“Not for long!” The Iron Maiden yells letting loose another round of missiles.  
“We just want the girl!” Another voice yells, she sounds just like you. “Give us the girl and you can all go home.”  
“Not a chance in hell!” Bucky snarls, you’re honestly a little surprised by the ferocity.   
“Your funerals.” The voice calls back.   
They seem to come out of nowhere. AIM soldiers, Hydra Agents, alternates of your team. The number of them is shocking. You’re all fighting for your lives. Steve to your left, Bucky just steps away on your right. Bucky blocks you with his arm then throwing his other around your waist he ducks behind your shield with you. His body pressed to yours makes it feel like it’s a hundred degrees in the already hot building.   
“Tony has to find them.” You pant.   
“He will Doll he will.” He says back, dropping the empty clip from his gun. They’re loaded with something called Night-Night pellets. You feel his hand at your waist pulling one of the cartridges he had you carry there. Something that made you wonder if he’d ever planned on leaving your side in the first place.   
Steve is still fighting on your right, watching him move is like watching a dance. Clint and Natasha are taking on a squad of their own, making their way toward you as they go. The pair of them apparently working as well together as your assassins do, Spider-Man swings by dropping you what looks like a grenade.   
“Hit the button and throw it.” He calls shooting a web without looking. You glance at Bucky who nods then you push the plunger and chuck it into the group of agents. It explodes and covers each Agent in webbing, effectively trapping them in their cluster together.   
“Hey Spidey! You got any more of those?” You call, he laughs then nods, “Good. Get em to Clint!” He swings away just narrowly being missed by gunfire.  
You and Bucky throw yourselves back into the fight. Tony has to find them soon, your little group is completely overwhelmed by their numbers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

You launch yourself at the doppelgänger of your Bucky, as she goes for Bucky. James. God this was hard. He whips around when he hears the clash of your shield against her arm, instead of a star like he and your Bucky she has a Hydra head.   
“We killed her already.” The doppelgänger sneers with a satisfied smirk on her face. She lying. She has to be. “Quit fighting us Cap. There’s nothing left to fight for.” You block her knife with your shield then knee her in the stomach. She grunts, doubling over and you take the opportunity to knock her feet out from under her. She kicks you in the abdomen with both feet throwing you off your feet. She aims a gun at Bucky.   
“Surrender or I’ll kill him.”   
“Don’t.” Bucky says, without even flinching, “Don’t quit fighting.” You haven’t moved. You can’t let her kill him, but you can’t surrender.   
“What’s it gonna be Cap?” That’s when you see it. Tony. Hanging from his hands is one pissed as hell Rebecca Barnes.   
“Not a change in hell.” You snarl before throwing your shield at the ground between doppelgänger Bucky and James. It bounces past them and she laughs, like she can’t believe that you missed her from this distance. But you didn’t. He looks bewildered, you take the opportunity to tackle him out of the way as Tony drops your Bucky just in time to grab your shield. She rolls, clocks her doppelgänger in the back of the head with the center of your shield effectively knocking her out. Bucky jogs over to where you and James have landed, reaches a hand down for you that you take.   
“You idiot.” She gripes as you make it to your feet.   
“You love me.”  
“I know. It’s a fucking nightmare.” You laugh and she passes back your shield.   
“Let’s get these assholes out of our house.”  
“Bet I can take out more than you.” You say with a grin over at her.   
“You’re on.”   
Fighting alongside your best friend is like nothing else. You’re so in sync that it’s almost like you can read one another’s minds. She throws a guy your way you take him down. You bob, she weaves. You’d missed her.   
“46.” She pants knocking out the last Hydra Agent in the room.   
“52.” You counter dragging one of the agents to the door, you’ve been throwing these guys into cells as quickly as possible. James and Steve had taken the Bucky’s doppelgänger to one of your high security facilities and one by one her teammates had joined her.   
The Captain is last. Bucky, the male one, drags her over to you practically kicking and screaming. His cheeks are flushed and he looks furious.   
“She tried to tell me she was you.” He sneers. “Use my feelings for you to let her get away.”  
“Too bad you can tell the real thing from a cheap imitation.” You tell him with a grin. Then you turn your attention to her. “You’ve lost.” She glares up at you, “There’s nothing left for you to fight for here. We found a place for you to go. Well, Toni did.” Toni stalks over and hits a button on her arm to make a holographic video pop up.   
“Basically it’s a war world. Lawless, full of idiots trying to kill one another all the time. You could take over and run the place however you want.” Their Captain glares at you but seems to be thinking it over.   
“Let me talk to my team.” She huffs and you nod. This time Clint and Natasha take her to the cells. Once they’re gone your Bucky rounds on Steve’s Bucky.   
“Uh…Barnes?” She doesn’t seem to know what to call him but he nods at this, “What does you mean by your feelings for her?”  
“That’s what I was wondering.” Steve says pulling off his helmet and looking from you to his best friend and back. “Buck?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

“I like her.” He says it plainly, not mincing words or leaving any space for confusion. “I think she’s smart, kind, and absolutely stunning.” You’re blushing. You know you are, you can feel your ears turning red.   
“Since when? You were nothing but suspicious of her when she showed up.” Steve asks, the surprise lacing his voice.   
“I don’t know.” Bucky seems shy now that everyone is watching the exchange between him and his best friend. You don’t say anything just stalk over to him and pull his mouth to yours. Several members of your teams wolf whistle or cheer but they’re all drowned out by the pounding of your heart.   
“Alright you two, get a room!” Tony calls and you pull away from James with a small laugh. You rest your forehead against his shoulder, his hand resting on your lower back.   
“Thank you.” You whisper, “Thank you for helping me bring them home.”  
“Anything for you Doll.” You pull away from him then, give him a soft smile then go check on each of your teammates.   
You hug Bucky tightly and she gives you a tight smile.   
“You okay?” You ask softly brushing some hair out of her face so you can study her eyes.   
“I’m fine Cap. They couldn’t break me.”  
“You don’t have to be okay Buck.” You assure her, she looks exhausted.   
“I know.” She says with a smile. “I need to meet this James Barnes. Make sure he’s worthy of you.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” You wave her off, “Nothing is ever going to come of him and me, how could it? We’re literally from two different worlds.”  
“He could live here.”  
“I can’t ask him to do that.”  
“But you like him?”  
“A lot.”  
“Then make it work.” She says before stalking over to her male counterpart and reaching out a hand to him.   
The two of them talk like they’re old friends. You watch as the two teams mingle and get to know one another. Now that you know about them, that you know them you’re not sure how you’re supposed to leave them. How are you supposed to go back to your life knowing he’s out there? Toni and Tony are talking at warp speed about something, probably technology. Clint, Nat, Clara and Nate are talking battle scars. You roll your eyes as Nate shows the long one across his back that Clara gave him once, before they were on the same side. Peter and Patty are shooting webs everywhere, testing out one another’s formula and offering feedback. Scott and Scarlett are just sitting off to the side drinking a beer each. You watch the Bucky’s then. They’re comparing their arms, showing the upgrades that each of their arms have gotten.   
“You could come back with us you know.” Steve says softly from behind you.   
“I can’t leave them any more than you could.” You reply sadly as James’ eyes meet yours.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this from a “you” pov because that’s what I like to write but the You character does have a name because she needed a specific one for this to work in my head the way I wanted it to.

The other Avengers decide to stay the night. After comparing notes with Toni you realize that your universe is only about 12 hours ahead of theirs. Your doppelgängers decide to go to war world and so Toni sends them off then destroys any way of them coming back.   
The celebration lasts well into the night. It’s almost getting light when you wander your way over to James’ side. He wraps an arm around you and you tuck yourself into his side.   
“We should talk.” He mutters and you nod. You move away from him but reach out a hand he takes it and you lead him to your room then out to your balcony. The sun rises on your side of the building, one of the things you’ve always loved about your room.   
“What are we going to do?” You ask softly, he pulls you to him pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.   
“Come back with me.”  
“You know I can’t. Stay with me.”  
“I can’t.” Bucky sighs and you know he’s right.   
“I feel like we deserve to see how this goes. To find out what this could be.”   
“I know doll.” He tells you pulling you to him. You wrap your arms around his waist, resting your head against his broad chest. Neither of you say anything as the sun rises, the sky going from black, to purple, to pink then orange. “I have an idea.” Bucky says suddenly. “Do you think your team could get along without you for, say six months?”  
“Probably. Why?”  
“What if we stay here for six months then go to my universe for six months?” It could work. You could be with him and still be with your team.   
“Hypothetically that could work. Can we start here? I have to make sure my team is okay.”  
“We can start here.” Bucky agrees and you smile up at him. He presses his lips to yours again and you wrap your arms around his neck. Your fingers scrape against his scalp and he groans softly.   
The two of you bounce from universe to universe. It’s nice being with him, and while the changes can be rough sometimes but worth it to be with James. You love him. You love him with everything you’ve got. No matter what you do you know he’s always going to be in your corner.


End file.
